tpth7fandomcom-20200213-history
MAKE IT UP
MAKE IT UP is a song by TP-TH-7 that is part of Make It Up and Move It series. It is a theme from Young Extreme Makeover Home Edition Kids. Short version: Full version: Song Interview Tsukiko Uchida We have met the Moment Spirit members since March. We found out that MAKE IT UP was the song Krista Ulrich, leading member composed for Young Extreme Makeover Home Edition Kids. I did not know that Keiko Hamada met a friend who had the name of the host from Extreme Makeover Home Edition. Tomiko Kai MAKE IT UP itself is very bouncy over 106 BPM. I kind of liked the tone of it a lot. We want to thank Young Extreme Makeover Home Edition Kids for looking for us. Yuri Moto The beat is the hit, and I like MAKE IT UP. Several people know how much it can get. Gallery MAKE IT UP.png|Banner MAKE IT UP -bg.png|Background Trivia *MAKE IT UP is a theme from Young Extreme Makeover Home Edition Kids. *The jacket, background, and banner features Ty Pennington, leader of Young Extreme Makeover Home Edition Kids. **After encountering French werewolf maid, he dies (that's why he has vampire maid). Although, in KEEP OUT! with BEMANI Artist Connection, they were Yuichi Asami, Kosuke Saito, Osamu Migitera, and Ryutaro Nakahara (all four appear in Beat-To-Beat Movement and STRESS 7 (MAKE IT UP combo)). **He also makes appearance on Milton and Osakyo as Animal Crossing villager that is "stoned" (as few Internet people called), carrying a net. *MAKE IT UP is composed by Krista Ulrich for her franchise. *Brittany Myers, a girl who sings StarlightEXPO, is being wanted to sing that song. *It has several remixes, as it soon can be part of Make It Up series. *Full version has the same step levels as the DDR short version. *DDR short version doesn't have BPM change, but the full version does. **As it is similar with LEGEND (doubled), TP-TH-7's BPM must be the same as how the bass drum sound. *It was later revealed that parts of Blood ~The Moment Spirit Remix~ had an improvement over EXPERT and CHALLENGE charts, just like what MAKE IT UP did to its EXPERT and CHALLENGE charts. The CHALLENGE chart rose up from 11 to 12. *Much like TP-TH-7's early compositions, this song was composed prior to its formation, which was in 2011. *MAKE IT UP has two boss remixes, however, it has Faultflex remix. *CHALLENGE chart on the shorter version has the same amount of jumps and freeze arrows as it is to its 100-BPM remix, its 130-BPM remix, its two boss remixes, Blood ~The Moment Spirit Remix~, Blast of the Winged Demons ~The Moment Spirit Remix~, Whole Awakening, Turning Fish ~The Moment Spirit Remix~, Stress, World Is SICK (The Moment Spirit Remix), Survival of Altonsburg, Summer Blast, TECH-PROJECT -フレッシュテクノロジー-, Rise of the Destiny, and ABDUCTION and FEAR. Category:TP-TH-7 Songs Category:Move It series Category:Make It Up series Category:Songs with BPM changes Category:Beginner Level 3 Category:Light Level 4 Category:Difficult Level 7 Category:Expert Level 10 Category:Challenge Level 12 Category:Songs with Ty Pennington Category:2 Flats Category:5 Flats or 7 Sharps Category:5 Sharps or 7 Flats Category:Songs with Faultflex remixes Category:106 BPM Category:53 BPM